


Lavender sunrise

by Mi_n_ico



Series: Critical Roommates [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fjord is just kinda dumb, Fluff, Hints of OT3, M/M, caleb has my shitty sleep schedule, theyll get there I promise!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_n_ico/pseuds/Mi_n_ico
Summary: Caleb is used to stress, trouble, problems, and the like. What he isn’t used to is getting to sleep in; he’s become a bit of a morning person lately out of necessity. Nowadays it bugs him if he isn’t able to make sure Jester eats something good for breakfast and not candy, make sure no one decides to prank the coffee with drugs or -the Traveller forbid- chilli powder. Again. But really, he could get used to sleeping in if it was always like this.





	Lavender sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I dunno what this is but I’m stressed so I wrote it? My laptop is apparently dead unless I can replace the battery (which dell doesn’t even sell???) and my dorm building has ants and there’s a screwup with financial aid and my life is falling apart but at least I have Criical Role.

Now Caleb,” Fjord’s soothing tidal-like voice murmured, “Yasha’s hone abd she and I can take care of the ruckus this morning. Jester is getting some scrambled eggs on toast and a smoothie I’ll be sure to throw some secret veggies into, and the coffee is already made. Nott’s well occupied with a jigsaw puzzle, no one forgot their homework, and everyone is present and accounted for.” 

“But is it really necessa-”

“Yes, yes it is Caleb. You’ve trained yourself to get up early but you still don’t go to sleep before two. And if you think I’m leaving you here unsupervised so you can just work in your bed, you’re wrong.”

On such fitting dramatic cue, Molly strolled into the room wearing a shit-eating grin that would put Beau to shame. 

“Are you paying him to babysit me?”

Molly laughed, shrugging off his coat to reveal his pajamas, “paying me? If I wasn’t certain you’d assault me I’d do this every day!”

Molly flopped down onto the bed, Caleb was visibly unimpressed.

“Molly you do do this every day. We share this bed.”

“Not like this we don’t! You’re going to relax and nap with me if I have to strangle you.”

Fjord watched with an amused grin as the two struggled, eventually ending up with Molly in Caleb’s spot against the wall, holding a resigned Caleb against his chest. 

“It’s for your own good darlin.” Fjord said with a wink before turning out the lights and leaving the room. 

—

Caleb appreciated his roommates intentions, and really they were right about his weird sleep habits. But this wasn’t helping and Fjord knew it! If it really was his idea, then it had nothing to do with sleep! 

Fjord, while a bit oblivious to how attractive he was, knew his friends very well. So while he had no idea Caleb was head-over-heels for him, he knew damn well Caleb was in that boat for Molly. Mostly because he’d told him one night when they were drunk in the kitchen eating donuts. 

Caleb still cringed every time he remembered that. 

“Fjord… I got secrets. Well they’re secrets to you. I think everyone else knows. That’s what Jester says and-and she’s really smart. And I’m gonna tell you one because you- you can’t see past the end of your nose but like you can solve problems. I- I’m an idiot and a fool and I wanna kiss Molly so bad! He’s so pretty. Isn’t he pretty Fjord. I mean, you’re pretty too. We’re all pretty but like.. Molly is super pretty.” 

Fjord chuckled, “yes I know what you mean. He’s got a certain something alright.”

“I know! And sometimes I think he like me too but then again he’s a liar! So I don’t know! And when he fights sometimes he’ll do something so cool I just want to run up and kiss him. Do you ever want to kiss Molly?”

Fjord smirked, “I’ll admit it crossed my mind, but I don’t want you thinking I’m some sort of competition.” 

Caleb giggled helplessly, “Fjord, in true love there’s no such thing as competition! That’s just a silly thing we, as a society, need to outgrow. Relationships are not petty playground squabbles!” 

“And in drunkenness there is apparently philosophy. Go to bed Caleb.”

Caleb sighed deeply at the memory, and Molly opened one eye, “what’s wrong buttercup?” 

“Ah… just remembering every embarrassment I’ve ever experienced.”

Molly chucked, the sound rumbling in his chest, Caleb’s ear pressed against the scarred flesh privy to the musical sound, “oh I’ve been there. Maybe if you talk about it it’ll help.”

Caleb stiffened in his grip, “there are two reasons you’d ask me to do that, and I’m not sure which is scarier.”

“Oh?”

“Either Fjord told you what I said last Thursday when he and I were getting wasted and eating Jester’s near-stale donuts and set all of this up, or you are actually just doing this because you want to. Both are terrifying.”

“Caleb, all Fjord told me was I needed to make sure you got some rest today. I don’t know why he asked me, not for certain anyway. I could always make an educated guess.”

Caleb tried to squirm out of his grasp but Molly held tight.

“Caleb, Caleb look at me.” He snapped.

Caleb stopped, and slowly raised his eyes to meet the flickering scarlet ones peering out across the dim space. They stayed like that for a very long time. 

“Why me?” Caleb finally choked out, “Why has any of this happened to me? You can say all you want that you don’t hurt good people but how can I compare to anyone in this house! I cheat and I steal and I swindle and lie and let Nott do as she pleases! I haven’t earned any kindness!”

“But you have.” Molly whispered, “what you do for Nott, for any of us, most people wouldn’t do for their blood family. Any rational man would have given up. But you don’t, not even when you have to steal and cheat to make ends meet. It’s incredible and also it’s killing you. And I much prefer you nice and healthy so stop worrying so damn much and relax for once in your life. I don’t bite unless I’m asked to.”

So Caleb buried his face in Molly’s neck, beating in the spicy herbal smell that drifted around him always. His burning lay warm skin was impossible not to relax against, contentedly sighing as deft fingers weave through his hair. His eyes flutter shut against his will (why sleep when he could see Molly?) and he’s lost to the gentle warmth and tiredness of the morning. 

Yes, he may just have to make a habit of this.


End file.
